Cataclysm Characters starting with the letter "A"
A Jack''' Created by. William L. Glover''' Comic: the purple marauder occupation: thief, pirate. base of Operations: Mobile. travels throughout time Genome: Human Gender: male Real Name: ? Age: 49 Description: Balding with wisps of hair. Black eyes, goatee. Scar over left eye which is the eye without the temporal device over it. height: 5'10 weight: 220 alignment: Villain Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: The purple marauder Origin: in the future A Jack created not only the means of time travel, but a way to see into the future or into the past. After finding a temporal displacement device, he modified it into a piece that he has fastened to his right eye. Using this creation he formed a small group of pirates to go into the future and into the past to recover powerful items for sale at any black market they come across. Powers: technologically advanced weapons. Personality:: sly, cunning, crafty , smart, sneaky, and merciless. Aaron Hopsong. Created by Cameron Hansen ''' Comic: Paladin''' Occupation: Base of operations: Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Abassi Comic: The protectors of the Universe Occupation: god Base of operations: mobile Genome: God Alignment: beyond good and evil Gender: Male Real name: Abassi Age: ? Description: a sun '''is his face. The rest of his body is the body of black male in white robes. Height: ? Weight: ? Race: God/ african Arch nemsis: ? ORIGINS: The Supreme God and Creator, who lived in the sky. Like many other African gods, Abassi had a dual nature and was effectively two gods: Abassi Onyong, “the god above,” and Abassi Isong, “the god below.” According to the Efik, humans could communicate with the Supreme God through Abassi Isong. The Anang said that Ikpa Ison, a fertility goddess and earth spirit, kept Abassi in touch with earthly activities by means of a vulture. (See also birds.) Spirits played important roles in Anang and Efik religion and mythology. These spirits included spirits of ancestors, guardian spirits, and evil beings. Fifty-four spirits called nnem had significant religious, social, political, and economic functions. They brought sacrifices to Abassi so that he could decide how to reward the humans who had made the sacrifices. Abassi created the world and the first man and woman. Because Abassi did not want anyone to compete with him, he decided that the people he had created could not be allowed to live on Earth. His wife, Atai, disagreed with him. She insisted that Abassi allow the couple to settle on Earth. Abassi finally permitted them to do so but with two conditions: They could neither grow their own food nor have children. To make it unnecessary for the couple to grow crops or hunt, Abassi rang a bell to summon them to the sky, where they ate all their meals with him. The woman, however, began to till the soil and produce food. Her husband agreed that the food she grew was better than the food Abassi gave them, so he joined her in the fields. The couple stopped having meals with Abassi. In time, they also began to have children. Abassi told Atai that he had been right about not letting humans live on Earth; they had forgotten him. Atai reassured him that humans would never be his equal. To keep people in their place, she sent death into the world. (See also death, origin of.) Death killed the human couple and caused disagreements among their children. It was originally believed that Abasi and Atai live in the Sun. Abasi is the spirit of health. The tribesmen would often chant aloud to the sun in hopes that Abasi would hear their cries and heal them.2 It was believed that Abasi gave certain tribesmen the ability to heal the sick through necromancy. Whenever someone in the tribe was ill, the chief would summon the witchdoctor. Within a healing ceremony, the tribesmen would start a fire. All the people of the tribe were required to gather around as they sang songs of worship to Abasi. Powers: Weakened, but '''fire and creation. Abassi is an ancient sun God and can create fire and life as well as restore it, However he is weakened for lack of praise and is looking to rekindle his worshippers. Abilities: ''' '''Family: Atai, his wife Abigail McKenzie Created by William L. Glover Comic: the Heavy Strand (supporting Character) occupation: student, pizza cook base of operations: Washington D.C. Alignment: good Genome: human Gender: Female Real name: Abigail McKenzie Age: 10 when we first meet her. Currently 16. Description: Brown hair. Blue eyes. Freckles. (10 year old child at the time of her rescue. Currently 16 years old.) Occupation: student, works at local pizza hat Height: (at 10) 4’2 (at 16) 5’5 Weight( at 10) 100lbs (at 16) 155lbs Race: Caucasian Arch nemsis: ? ORIGINS: Rescued. See The Heavy strand for more details. Larry McKenzie is her father Powers: None Abilities: drives and makes a mean pizza personality Family: Larry McKenzie (father.) Mother (?) Abiku Comic: Palidan Alignment: Evil Gender: various Real name: Various Description: ''' '''Height: Various Weight ' '''Race: ' 'Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: '''A West African demon that tempts children away from home so that it may devour them. This demon has no stomach, and therefore must constantly eat, but will never be satisfied. It is able to dissolve into a puff of smoke, using this ability to gain entry into houses in order to feed on newborns. It is a vampiric spirit, feeding on the lifeforce of living beings (whether they be humans or animals), usually killing them in the process. The Abiku may be banished or repelled by iron, salt, amulets (usually forged of iron, copper, or silver), or greater spirits. They are ravenous people eating demons '''Powers: Incredible speed Strength, and sharp claws and teeth. my transform into smoke or mist. Abilities:? Family: Various Demons Abuk Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ace Gender: Male Real name: Mack '''Landon Description: Blonde '''hair, Brown eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: ''' '''ORIGINS: Ace was born with '''his powers, but they didn't manifest until The heavy Strand incident. Ace is Sarah’s newest boyfriend after she divorced The Outlander. He helps her raise the kids. At first he and William didn’t quite get along, but the more that he got to know who William was, He began to accept and even like him. He goes by the nick name “Ace.” He very Charismatic and loves kids and helps Sarah's group of female vigilante's, the protectorate as much as he can. Powers: Kinetic energy: Abilities: Martial artist. painter Family: Mark Landon (father.) Ace (the syndicate) Comic: The Syndicate Alignment: Super hero Gender:Male Real name: Melvin "Mel" Lancaster Description: Blond hair, brow eyes, Black Goatee Height: 5'9 Weight: 200 Race: Caucasian Arch nemsis: ''' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Achimi Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Adolf Zippler- ''' Comic The Heroes of Aten-Scholfieldia Alignment: Evil '''Gender: Male Real name: Adolf '''Zippler Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: evil necromancer of Lycanthrope Powers: Abilities: Family: Adrasteia Despoina Comic: paladin, Alignment: evil Gender:Female Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: ☀Adrasteia Despoina- (Adrasteia) named after a nymph who was charged with nurturing the infant Zeus in secret in the Dictaean cave, to protect him from his father Chronos. She was also venerated as a goddess of revolt, just retribution and sublime balance between good and evil. Because of her role in revenge and retribution, she was usually portrayed with Nemesis, and sometimes identical to Nemesis herself. (Despoina) in Greek mythology, Despoina, Despoena or Despoine, was the daughter of Demeter and Poseidon and sister of Arion. She was the goddess of mysteries of Arcadian cults worshipped under the title Despoina, "the mistress" alongside her mother Demeter, one of the goddesses of the Eleusinian mysteries. Birth name Elena Mariana, she was born in a small town east of Romania called Brasov. On the night of her 17th birthday, her parents made a deal with the infamous Vladimir the impaler also known as Dracula. In order too save there town and the people in it, her parents had to give her to him as offering. Later that night he turned her and she became his first mistress, charging her with the task of watching over his castle as he sleeps. Her gave the name Adrasteia Despoina Powers: shape shifting, Super human strength, Control over the dead, Symbiotic like hair, Studied magic and demonology, Can conjure and summon ghost, ghouls and demonic entities, Flight, Superior visual prowess and awareness, Control over primal creatures Abilities: Family: Adrenaline Genome: human Gender: male Real name : Eric Harley Description: dark Brown hair hazel eyes. Race: Black Arch nemesis: … Origin: Eric was a janitor in webber inc. during a freak accident, Eric saved the day by using his powers to hold up girders falling from the ceiling. He grew to a huge size. Problem was that he could shrink back to normal eventually… William saw his actions and was fascinated by eric’s growth and strength. He decided to study eric and try to help him control his powers. He did just that when he discovered that eric’s strength and growth was triggered by his body’s production of adrenaline. William created a suit that would help eric control his power and offered him a spot on the w.l.g. eric gladly accepted the position and became a mainstay for quite sometime, but there came a day that no one expected when eric would turn his back on the team. The team faced off against some hired muscle, but when eric found out that the hired muscle beonged to his uncle calvin hunter, he left the team and joined his uncle in his criminal escapades. He would often try to convince his uncle to leave the gangster lifestyle alone but his uncle refused to listen. It would come a time where eric was tired of doing his uncle’s bidding and he would turn on calvin and his other teammates. Afterwards he turned himself in and was sent to prison. He would later get out and would apologize to the w.l.g. later he would become a free lance hero and earned the trust of his team again, but just as he was getting in good with them again, uncle calvin would show back up and eric would follow and attempt to reform him. Since reforming wouldn’t help, he decided to take his uncle down again, but in the middle of shutting calvin down, the fpd showed up and because of eric’s past involvement with his uncle he was arrested a second time. This time he was innocent and told his story to the (William webber,outlander who promised to do all he could to get eric off. The outlander couldn’t get eric off, however his time has been drastically cut and he is serving his time currently and trying to figure out how to clear his name once again when he gets back out. Powers: super strength proportionate to his size. Size and strength is triggered by his adrenaline. Personality: loyal to family to a fault. Always trying to do right, but gets caught up in the wrong actions. A nice guy really, just misunderstood and untrusted by the good guys although he struggles to be good. Family: Cynthia Harley (mother deceased.) D’von Hunter. (father Note: D’von left eric at a young age and hasn’t been seen since.) Calvin hunter (uncle Note: calvin raised eric and eric sees calvin as a father.) princess drake. (dead girlfriend/baby mother.) Melissa Harley. (daughter) Emilia daily (current girlfriend and guardian of Melissa) Maverick hunter (cousin and son to calvin) Adriane Webber Comic: The Outlander (supporting Character.) alignment: good genome: Human Gender: female Real name: Adriane Webber age: 68 Description: short black hair with grey streaks, brown eyes, glasses height: 4'9 weight: 232''' '''Race: black Arch nemsis: … ORIGINS: she took in William and Ellen as her own children (The outlander and his angelic sister Ellen who ended up as one of the fate keepers fates). She is Jack and Amy’s biological mother. She and James raised not only them, but their two nieces Flashback and the sorceress when their parents got killed in a horrendous car accident. She is a seamstress that gave all of herself to make sure that the four were well taken care of and now that William has struck it rich and the others have actually done well for themselves, she still is humble and refuses to take advantage of her children. Powers: None Abilities: an accomplished seamstress personality: sweet, Kind. turns the other cheek. is a strong minded sassy old black woman.' '''Family: see outlander' Adrius, the breath of life, ''' Comic Alignment '''Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' 'ORIGINS:'Priest of Maya''' Powers: Abilities: Family: Adro Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Adroa ''' Comic Alignment '''Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Adroanzi Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Aeriel Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Aero Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Afterburner Genome: elf Gender: male Real name : avalonniadisos Brueberry (Avalon for short) Description: long Brown hair and big brown eyes. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: during the forgotten age of magic, Avalon and his twin sister annalyse stole magical items from an evil wizard. These magical items would give the elves powers that they needed to defeat orcs that were constantly invading their village. The two managed to steal the magical potions and drink them. he gained fire powers and she gained water as her power, but before they had a chance to escape or even defend themselves, the evil wizard, mordikanin caught them off guard and turned the two into swords and banished them to the furthest reaches of the earth. Avalon was found years later by fantastique who used him as a weapon for quite a while before the sorcerer gadzooks turned him back into himself. since he spent quite a while with the w.l.g, he knew what they were about and decided to live with them and join their ranks after having no where to go. he and fantastique became became the closest of friends and have been ever since. Powers: Pyro kinetics, can turn himself into a fiery humanoid, creates fire balls, can walk through fire unhearmed, the more fire the stronger he can become. Can fly, using oxygen particles in the air to carry him. Personality: jokester, prankster, curious to see the world and ready to absorb knowledge. Family: Annalyse (Twin sister) the rest of the family are assumed to be in Avalon. Agent, Bobby Pegues Comic: The Heavy Strand. A.I.M. Alignment Good Gender: Male Real name: Bobby Pegues Description: Black wavy Hair. (dark ceaser.) Light brown eyes. Dark brown skin. Height: 6’5” Weight 275lbs Race: African-american Arch nemsis: General North ORIGINS: : A close friend of Roy's and an ex F.B.I. Agent who trained Roy. He is very observant and proud of his protege. Although a bit older than Roy, Bobby can hold his own. He goes along with Roy after he receives a phone call asking for his help to take down General North and assists in finding alphas to help in the cause. He forms a close almost fatherly like relationship with a boy named Kenneth later on in the show. And even later fathers a boy who will be a time traveler named Robert Pegues ' ' Powers: : His powers are to shield anything from any form of detection he can even shield the recessive genes of alphas from those who can detect them making alphas look like norms. He can also create force fields to fight off bullets, fire, etc. ' ' Abilities: Espionage, wrestling and Brazilian Jiu jitsu, hacker, guns specialist. Recon and intel. Family: Unknown. Agent Brown aka Bobby Ventino, Anthony Caliendo, Franklyn Esperenza''' Gender: male Real name : Ricardo “rico” terrance brown Black wavy hair. Brown eyes. Race: black Arch nemesis: … Origin: Agent brown is agent cross’s second in command. He was sent to help whip the w.l.g back into shape by the u.s. government after they and A.I.M. came to an agreement. The two have been leading the team ever since. Agent brown is secretly in love with agent cross but after the swift romance between William and agent cross, she decided that she would focus more on her work than on a relationship. This temporarily crushed agent brown, but not for long as he too took on her approach to work and relationships. Powers: none. Military grade martial arms. Mma fighter. Excellent marksmanship Personality: strong willed, jealous at times, friendly. Has a commanding presence. Sometimes wears his heart on his sleeve. Refuses to talk about family and friends. Family: unknown '''Agent McCarthy Agent James “Jimmy” Mccarthy Genome: Human/earthling Race: African American Eyes: brown Hair: black, dark ceaser with a curved part. Age:27 Height 5’101/2 Weight: 198 lbs Origin: James was being hunted after He refused to sign up as a weapon of war for the U.S. He was found by an angry mob of Norms that were trying to kill him but was rescued by A.I.M (the alpha initiative magistrate.) A.I.M. Taught him how to better control his powers. Ever so grateful, once the registration act was dismissed, James decided to stay on as an Agent, to find and help other alphas in trouble and bridge the gap of hate between the norms and the alphas. Powers: Flight, accelerated healing, immunity to all forms of diseases. Can absorb light in a contained area making that area dark and cold, usually leaving those in that area unable to see and freeze to the point of animated suspension if they can’t find their way out of the darkness..) Can see perfectly in the dark as if it were day time. Agent Miranda cross Genome: Human Gender: Female Real name : Miranda Elizabeth “Betsy” cross Description: long Black hair. Brown eyes. Race: black Arch nemesis: … Origin: agent cross showed up on the W.L.G’s Door step in one of those times when the team was in dire straits. The outlander was nowhere to be found, The Americans had gone with Red bear, super spy was dead, and Kendrick Blake and his team were missing as well. The secret organization of A.I.M. sent her and agent brown to not only lead the wayward team, but also put trust in the government back into the team as well. Agent cross has proven to be a valuable asset to the team and has even stood up to those in the government that were against the w.l.g. she acts as a liaison between the w.l.g and a.i.m. as well as between the u.s. government as well. Shortly after joining the team as its new leader, the outlander returned and she had a thing for him. The two had a swift and brief romance as William turned her down saying that any woman that becomes involved with him gets hurt or ends up dead. Agent brown, agent Cross’s second in command actually became jealous. Seeing as how dating within the W.l.G. would become detrimental to the team, she has decided not to. She remains the team leader and has mended a lot of the burnt bridges between the government and the w.lg. Powers: none. Military grade martial arms. Mma fighter. Excellent markswomanship. Personality: diplomatic, takes no crap from anyone. Stern. Powerful. Focuses more on her duty than on her private affairs. Doesn’t discuss family and friends Family: unknown. Agent Roy Ables Comic: The heavy Strand/ The agents of A.I.M. Genome: Human Alignment: hero Gender: Male Age: 30 Real name: Roy Ables Description:Dark Brown, Spikey Hair, Full beard (when we first meet him. he later gets it cut down to a goatee.) Blue eyes Height: '''6'2 '''Weight: '''219 lbs '''Race: Caucasian Arch nemsis: General North ORIGINS: '''Burned Spy Roy Ables: Roy is a spy that accidentally saves Dr. Felix's life after Dr. Felix was shot. Roy used his powers to heal Dr. Felix while he was under a tremendous amount of stress and could not willingly use his powers again. Roy becomes the catalyst for the anomaly awakening and revolution due to Dr. Felix's Curiosity. He backs Dr. Felix’s work and when General North sends his alpha squad to shut down Dr. Felix and his anomaly pulse machine, Roy escapes after the pulse is activated. Since then he has been spying on General North and after gathering enough Intel, sets off with Ex F.B.I. Spy and mentor Bobby Pegues to find more anomalies to fight back and take down the evil plans of General North. Later on, He joins A.I.M.(anomaly Initiative magistrate) '''Powers: '''his powers are to heal or to disease his victims through touch. '''Abilities: Espionage, weapons and communications specialist. hand to hand combat Family: Classified Agrat Bat Mahlat ''' Comic: The Misfits, Paladin, Paladin Outcast genome: Demon Alignment: Evil '''Gender: Female Real name: Agrat Bat-Mahlat Age: ? occupation: demon Description: '''Agrat Bat-Mahlat manifests in the form of a beautiful woman with long flowing Red hair, Her eyes are Black, Her lips Ruby Red, Her voluptuous form barely concealed by wraps of Red gossamer. Serpents often manifest with this Demon, either wrapped around Her or about Her on the ground seemingly moving with Her as She walks. This Demon also gestates at times as a frightening hag like woman with unruly White hair, She particularly adopts this form against those who rebuke Her. ' '''Height: Varies (appears to the people in the most desirable form.)' Weight: varies '''(appears to the people in the most desirable form.) ' '''Race: Caucasian Demon' Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS:'daughter of Lilith and mother to Asmodeus. Agrat Bat-Mahlat is a powerful Demon and a close ally of the Dark Queen Lilith, a Demon who governs the areas of sexuality, violation, fornication and promiscuity, also a wrathful Demon who takes pleasure in violence and all acts of sin.' '''Powers: Controls pheromones of both males and females to use them to create chaos. she may use mind control and sexual desires to get what she wants. minor acts of black magic. other than that, she is prone to random acts of violence. ' Abilities: demonic acts of chaos Family: lucifer/satan (husband) Lilith (mother/sister wife) asmodeus (first born son.) legions of other demons. Aha Njoku Comic: paladin, misfits, heavenly host. Alignment: Good Gender: Female Real name: Aha Njoku Description: medium brown skin, Light brown eyes, blonde hair, usually tucked into a bun or she sometimes wheres a warriors helmet (almost in roman style.) Height: Varies when she appears Weight: varies when she appears Race: african goddess Arch nemsis: ? ORIGINS: Goddess of the yams. Powers: can make yams grow in an exceedingly fast manner out of no where. (seriously, that is her and her twin brother's powers.) Abilities: Goddess personality: haughty. sees herself as a mighty warrior. usually makes yams grow in an huge overabundance to create a hindrance to her foes. the ground would even become slippery with squashed yams or her foes would step on them and the yams would roll under their feet causing them to fall. her enemies would either give up and surrender or run away from such a crazy situation. (she and her brother would be used as comedy relief.) Family: Aho Njoku (twin brother.) Aho njoku Comic: paladin, misfits, heavenly host. Alignment: Good Gender: male Real name: Aho Njoku Description: medium brown skin, Light brown eyes, very bushy blonde hair. Height: Varies when he appears Weight: varies when he appears Race: african god Arch nemsis: ? ORIGINS: God of the yams. Powers: can make yams grow in an exceedingly fast manner out of no where. (seriously, that is his and his twin sister's powers.) Abilities: God personality: haughty. sees himself as a mighty warrior. usually makes yams grow in an huge overabundance to create a hindrance to his foes. the ground would even become slippery with squashed yams or his foes would step on them and the yams would roll under their feet causing them to fall. his enemies would either give up and surrender or run away from such a crazy situation. (he and his sister would be used as comedy relief.) Family: Aha Njoku (twin sister.) Air lung Comic: World Liberation Group, A.I.M. Alignment: Supervillain Gender: Male Real name: Rodney Moore Description: Brown hair. Grey eyes. Glasses Height: 5'7 Weight: 175 Race: Caucasian Arch nemsis: ? ORIGINS: A nerdy accountant that was constantly picked on and forced to do the work of his bosses and other co-workers. Rodney vowed to get revenge. after the events of the heavy strand, he was delighted to find out that he had powers. he used them to exact his revenge and froze his co workers in their tracks and robbed them. after that moment, he turned to a life of crime and decided that the world will now be picked on by Rodney Moore, The Air Lung! Powers: can breath in or out a huge amount of air. may turn his breath into a freezing breath weapon. can blow out huge gusts of air to fly and may use the same air to cushion his falls Abilities: Family: Air wave Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ala- goddess of the karzelek Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Albert Cross Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Aldebara Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Aleswynn highwynd Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Alex Harley Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' 'ORIGINS: Alex Harley: '''an anomaly that is kidnapped and studied by the general and is used to give the general his powers. ' Powers: '''healing factor. '''Abilities: Family: Alfred Leon Comic: Paladin: Outcast Alignment: good Gender: Male Real name: AlFred Leon Description: Blackish-Brown hair. Clean shaven. handsome Height: 6’1 Weight 250 Race: Caucasion Arch nemsis: ''' '''ORIGINS:Knight for Palaidin in England Powers: None Abilities: weapons specialist. Has special sword gun called the______ Family: Alice maul, the queen of the ring Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Alisia Maphese Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Aliyah “Alyssa” lionheat. Wife of urich lionheart''' Comic Alignment '''Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Alyesses kalchter Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Amadiohey Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Amanda justice Genome: Human Real Name: Amanda Justice Age: 29 Description: Brown dreads, brown skinned, black eyes Race: Black Arch nemesis: Red Raven Origin: Amanda used to be in special ops until she was wounded. She would rehab, train harder and return as a cop. Tired of seeing bad people released back into society, she resumed her intense training vowing to do something about a failing system. One day a serial killer was released on good behavior and would kill her parents. Driven mad by the incident, Amanda created a costume and hunted down the serial killer. She became judge jury and executioner. Feeling the rush of her actions, she vowed not only to kill those that was set lose by the system, but she would sneak some of those that were already in lock up out and kill them as well. Powers: none (abilities) Guns, hand to hand combat. And power suit that granted her peak physical conditioning Personality: hard noised. Unrelenting. Secretive. Is a cop as a secret identity but murderous killer as Justice. Family: jerlissa Justice: Mother (deceased.) Antonio Stephan Justice: Father (deceased.) Amarian Justice:Sister (26) Raven Justice: Aunt (45) Amanda the psychotic Nurse Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Amber (A.K.A) Amanda Dean Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Amber Windsor Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Amergin- Milesian magician Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Amp Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Anael Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Anamoly Prime: Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: led by turbulence. This is a group of anomalies terrorizing norms! Powers: Abilities: Family: Ando Yoshimura Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ang amahan Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Ang Ar Genome Gender: Real name : description Race: Arch nemesis: Origin: Powers: Personality: Family: Animation Genome: human Gender: male Real name : ashston daniel denton Description black hair. Blue eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin:Animation was a homeless man with nothing to lose. Stories of a man that made graffiti come alive and attack the plutanian invaders circulated through out the news papers, but the mysterious man simply vanished after the alien invasions. He was later found by the W.L.G. in a human trafficking ring. Kidnapped, gagged and blindfolded, he was being shipped to Russia to be a slave. After he was rescued, animation disappeared off the radar again until a villain had threatened to blow up a city. Animation had made posters and paintings come alive to fight the villain and defeated him before the w.l.g. got on the scene. The team welcomed the untrusting hero into their fold and it would take animation a very long time to trust the heroes. Often times he would go back to what felt comfortable to him, the streets and just clear his head. Facing a lot of deamons in his mind, animation kept his distance from regular society and still does to a point. He is registered as one of the most powerful alphas on earth, but has a mental block that he subconsciously placed on himself to keep his powers from their full potential. Powers: can animate and control any thing off of murals, paintings, tv, etch. Personality: He is quiet and watches everyone and everything. Mysterious…(something bad happened to him and he refuses to open up and talk about it. Family: Unknown. Does not talk about family. Anirai Pandora Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Anjellica goldova Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Anna Bell Smith Comic: Vigilance Alignment: neutral Gender: Female Real name: Anna Bell Smith Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Antonio Cox Comic: The Heavy Strand Alignment: neutral Gender: Male Real name: Antonio Cox Description: ''' '''Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: the jaded husband of Lieutenant cox. Antonio is a hard working construction worker that tried his best to support his wife, but ended up just being a means to an end. Lieutenant cox uses him and as much as he wants to get back at her, He can’t seem to get the upper hand. After losing everything to her in the divorce he vows to kill her and actually shoots her. He goes to jail, but she survives the attack and ends up killing him in jail. ' ' Powers: None Abilities: Construction Family: Shatoria Cox (wife.) others unknown Antonio”the meat grinder” Salavas Johnston Genome: Human Real name: Antonio Savalas Johnston Description :Older gentleman, balding, black hair, black eyes Race: caucasian Arch nemisis: outlander Origin: Antonio came from the old country. Looking to expand his territory, he moved to America and paid off a Dirty F.B.I agent. Appearing as this kind old Italian gentleman to throw people off of his evil side, Antonio can be very charming. He wanted to check out the scene first so he used Mickey Slater, an F.B.I. agent to find out who would be his biggest threat if he was to move to Florida. They found the Outlander. Antonio would send several of his powered men and even Mickey dressed in a powered suit, but when they all failed to bring him the head of the outlander, Mr. Johnston pulled out and went to find another city to terrorize. Powers: none Personality: charming, charismatic, but ruthless Anubis: Egyption god of the dead Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Apparition (formerly known as Ghost) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Aqua Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Aquatrend aka the Water Master! Genome: Human Real name: Ryan Andrew Patterson Description: Long red hair, pulled into pony tail, Ginger, green eyes, freckles Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: W.L. G. Origin: Born with his powers: part of the new world order, A team of supervillains who are led by Sticky Fingers. The team feels that anomaliess are the next stage in evolution and that the norms are beneath them and should be subservient to them. The team formed shortly after an unknown militant norm group attacked utopia and killed thousands of anomaliess. His family knew about his powers shortly after the heavy strand incident. They told him to hide his powers and never use them. Feeling that his parents and siblings were too over bearing, he ran away and joined utopia where he could freely use his water abilities with no problems. Shortly after his new home was destroyed, he joined Sticky Finger’s “New world order” in order to get revenge. Powers: can control water. Absorbs water and may excrete it and turn them into weapons. Uses water as weapons, whether in him, near him or in the atmosphere. Personality: angry that the world doesn’t accept anomalies for who they really are. Arachnia Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Arachnid A.K.A The Tangled web Gender: male Real name : Gerald Jenson Description: Brown hair. Brown eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: arachnid was found protecting his family from the alien attack. He was offered a spot on the team where he shortly met blue jay and the two were inseparable ever since. The two were married shortly after the alien invasion was defeated. Powers: can generate webs from his wrists. Incredible strength and flexibility. Can leap far distances. Can run up to about 70 miles per hour. May fire stingers that may temporarily stun his opponents. Also has the ability to morph into the form of a spider. Personality: sweet, kind. Light hearted. Family: Christian Carlton (grand father.) Ameilia carlton (grandmother.) Samuel carlton (uncle) Bennet Carlton (uncle) Note: mean, disabled alcoholic. His legs were amputated. Meredith (carlton) Jenson (Mother) Perry jenson (father.) Samantha “sam” Blaylock-Jenson (current wife.) Darlene Jenson (ex wife.)Note: Gerald and Darlene broke up on good terms. Darlene and sam get along just fine. Alison Jenson (sister.) charlise Jenson (niece.) Emily peyton jenson ( daughter.) Arack Starbright Comic: Paladin: Outcast Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Ardrious the pure of heart half elf cleric Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Arkirion: King of the space ways Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Arminious argonous Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Arson Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Artemaeus Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Artemis Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Artreus Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Artriksus Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Arya Sloane Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Asmodeus Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Atramen stygian, the infernal Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Augdon pummel Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Aundrea Miles Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Avantus Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Averixinamiber – ancient dragon. Leader of planet Averix Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Awe Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' Aymn Kanaan' Age: 25 DoB: 1992 Place of Birth: Cairo Ethnicity: Egyptian Arab Affiliation: Paladin Rank: Master of Arms Skills: Swordsmanship, Computers, knowledge of supernatural history and creatures. Bio: Aymn was born and raised in Cairo. At a young age he began interning at the Cairo museum, igniting a passion for his heritage and history. Soon he began training himself using Khopesh blades. Before being recruited into Paladin Aymn was a student at MIT he started at the age of 15, and graduated with a doctorate in Polymers and soft matter. He was the designer of Paladin’s current armor. After being recruited he quickly rose the ranks to Knight, and has been indispensable in helping Paladins around the world. Azazel Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Azer (snake) Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Azreal angel of death and the recorder of men’s lives Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Azriel Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Azru Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: